nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/amiconf.h
Below is the full text to amiconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/amiconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)amiconf.h 3.1 93/01/17 */ 2. /* Copyright © Kenneth Lorber, Bethesda, Maryland, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef AMICONF_H 6. #define AMICONF_H 7. 8. #undef abs /* avoid using macro form of abs */ 9. #undef min /* this gets redefined */ 10. #undef max /* this gets redefined */ 11. 12. #include /* get time_t defined before use! */ 13. 14. #ifdef LATTICE /* since Lattice can prevent re-inclusion */ 15. # include /* and other things, including builtins */ 16. #endif 17. 18. #ifdef AZTEC_50 19. # include 20. # define AZTEC_C_WORKAROUND /* Bug which turns up in sounds.c. Bummer... */ 21. # define NO_SIGNAL /* 5.0 signal handling doesn't like SIGINT... */ 22. #endif 23. 24. #ifdef LATTICE /* Lattice defines DEBUG when you use -d1 which */ 25. # ifdef DEBUG /* we need for useful SnapShots, but DEBUG is */ 26. # undef DEBUG /* used in several files to turn on things we */ 27. # endif /* don't want (e.g. eat.c), so we get rid of */ 28. #endif /* DEBUG unless asked for in a particular file */ 29. 30. #ifdef _DCC 31. # include 32. # define _SIZE_T 33. #endif 34. 35. typedef long off_t; 36. 37. #define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 38. 39. #ifndef __SASC_60 40. # define O_BINARY 0 41. #endif 42. 43. /* Compile in New Intuition look for 2.0 */ 44. #ifdef IDCMP_CLOSEWINDOW 45. # define INTUI_NEW_LOOK 1 46. #endif 47. 48. #define MFLOPPY /* You'll probably want this; provides assistance 49. * for typical personal computer configurations 50. */ 51. #define RANDOM 52. 53. extern void FDECL(exit, (int)); 54. extern void NDECL(CleanUp); 55. extern void FDECL(Abort, (long)); 56. extern int NDECL(getpid); 57. extern char *FDECL(CopyFile, (const char *, const char *)); 58. extern int NDECL(WindowGetchar); 59. 60. extern boolean FromWBench; /* how were we run? */ 61. extern int ami_argc; 62. extern char **ami_argv; 63. 64. #ifndef MICRO_H 65. # include "micro.h" 66. #endif 67. 68. #ifndef PCCONF_H 69. # include "pcconf.h" /* remainder of stuff is almost same as the PC */ 70. # undef OVERLAY 71. #endif 72. 73. #define remove(x) unlink(x) 74. 75. #ifdef LATTICE 76. #define FFLUSH(fp) _flsbf(-1, fp) /* Was fflush */ 77. #endif 78. 79. #ifdef AZTEC_C 80. #define FFLUSH(fp) flsh_(fp, -1) /* Was fflush */ 81. extern FILE *FDECL(freopen, (const char *, const char *, FILE *)); 82. extern char *FDECL(gets, (char *)); 83. #endif 84. 85. #ifdef _DCC 86. #define FFLUSH(fp) fflush(fp) 87. #endif 88. 89. #define msmsg raw_printf 90. 91. /* 92. * If AZTEC_C we can't use the long cpath in vision.c.... 93. */ 94. #ifdef AZTEC_C 95. # undef MACRO_CPATH 96. #endif 97. 98. /* 99. * (Possibly) configurable Amiga options: 100. */ 101. 102. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use colored monsters and objects */ 103. #define HACKFONT /* Use special hack.font */ 104. #define SHELL /* Have a shell escape command (!) */ 105. #define MAIL /* Get mail at unexpected occasions */ 106. #define DEFAULT_ICON "NetHack:default.icon" /* private icon */ 107. #define AMIFLUSH /* toss typeahead (select flush in .cnf) */ 108. /*#define AMIGA_WINDOWED_CORNLINE /* Use windows for pager, inventory, etc */ 109. 110. /* new window system options */ 111. #define AMIGA_INTUITION /* high power graphics interface */ 112. 113. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 114. # define DEPTH 3 115. #else 116. # define DEPTH 2 117. #endif 118. 119. #define PORT_HELP "nethack:amii.hlp" 120. 121. #undef TERMLIB 122. 123. #endif /* AMICONF_H */ amiconf.h